Lorsque l'amour méne à la mort
by Maya 80
Summary: Il croyait qu'il était aimé, il croyait s'être intégré, il croyait avoir trouvé une raison de vivre mais un quiproquo va détruire toutes ses illusions...


Auteur : Anaïs.v ou ninisse

E-mail : 

Genre : yaoi, deathfics

Couple : 2x1 et Kaïnok x1 mais pour moi pas de secret, c'est le 2x1 qui est mis en avant

Petite note : C'est avec plaisir que j'attends vos commentaires pour améliorer mes fics

Sortez les mouchoirs, vous allez en avoir besoin

**_Lorsque l'amour mène à la mort_**

Heero sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait et c'était Duo le coupable de ses larmes. Il avait joué avec lui, avait parié avec son ami que d'ici un mois, le Japonais serait dans son lit. Il ne l'aimait pas...Tout cela n'avait été qu'un pari ! Leur nuit ensemble était un mensonge ! L'Américain pouvait être pleinement fier de lui, en l'espace d'un mois, il avait réussi à faire découvrir à Heero tous les sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connus : l'amour, les plaisirs de la chair, la trahison, la tristesse, le sentiment d'inutilité...

Il fallait que je te le dise, continua un jeune homme en face du japonais. Le Duo que tu ne connais n'est pas le vrai Duo. Le vrai est insouciant des autres et cruel. Lorsqu'il veut quelque chose il l'obtient...

Comment en êtes vous venu à faire ce...pari, voulut savoir Heero.

Quand je suis arrivé, il y a maintenant un mois, je n'avais qu'une hâte revoir Duo. Car malgré le fait qu'il manipule tout le monde, je le considérais comme un ami. Nous nous sommes alors parlé comme deux vieux amis et il en est venu à me parler de toi et du fait que tu ne sois pas très ouvert aux autres. Voyant que j'avais envie de te connaître, il proposa : « Que dirais-tu de faire un petit jeu ? Je te parie que d'ici la fin du mois, Heero sera dans mon lit... »Bien sûr je lui fis part de mes doutes et il prit cela comme un défi : « Très bien, tu penses pouvoir y arriver avant moi, alors que le meilleur gagne ! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, Heero est à moi et à moi seul tant que j'en aurai envie ! »

Tant que j'en aurais envie, répéta le Japonais.

Heero, il ne t'aime pas, il ne fait que jouer avec toi alors que moi...Je t'aime...Et je te jure que je ne le laisserai plus te faire du mal...

Merci Kaïnok...

Le jeune homme embrassa alors le soldat parfait passionnément. Il désirait Heero tout de suite ! Il le prit donc dans ses bras et monta dans la chambre du japonais en réprimant un cri de victoire. Il était si naïf, il avait tout cru et se donnait même à lui. Décidément c'était trop facile...Mais Heero était tellement attirant que le jeu lui semblait tout aussi drôle. Cette nuit là, il consomma avec délice sa vengeance sur l'Américain. Il sentait bien que son amant était inexpérimenté et que sa nuit passée avec Duo avait dû être la première. Il s'amusa d'autant plus en lui faisant découvrir tout ce que lui avait appris au cours de ses nombreuses relations. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux réussir...Il allait rendre à Duo un Heero corrompu et persuadé d'avoir était trahi. Qui aurait imaginé une vengeance plus parfaite...Heero poussa un cri. Kaïnok comprit que cette fois, il y était peut-être allé fort et embrassa son amant afin de se faire pardonner. Il laissa enfin le Japonais s'abandonner à un sommeil réparateur et en profita pour mieux observer cet être unique. Il comprenait ce qui avait attiré Duo dans ce jeune homme. Heero dégageait une telle force et pourtant semblait si fragile que c'en était effrayant. Il semblait si facile de le briser de l'intérieur ! Malgré cela, il imposait le respect et l'admiration. Son regard était fascinant...Un regard qui ne disait rien en exprimant tout à la fois. Il était resté un petit garçon protégé par une arme la plus efficace qu'il n'existe. Il semblait poursuivi même dans ses rêves par ses démons qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter...Kaïnok caressa le visage de cet ange qui menaçait de se briser à chaque minute. Il s'en voulait de faire du mal à cet être innocent mais c'était le seul moyen pour que l'Américain paye. Il avait promis 5 ans plus tôt de détruire sa vie pour avoir détruit son cœur et aujourd'hui, il la tenait entre ses mains : c'était Heero, la seule raison du sourire de Duo.

Kaïnok se leva et s'habilla. Il descendit enfin déjeuner laissant dormir son partenaire d'une nuit. A peine arrivé en bas, il aperçut Duo.

Que fais-tu encore là ? Je t'avais dit de partir, grogna Duo en colère.

Je suis rentré avec Heero, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Avec Heero ? !Mais où est-il ?

Il se remet de la nuit qu'il vient de passer. A croire qu'il n'est pas habitué...

Tu n'as pas osé faire ça, cria Duo.

A ton avis ? Je l'ai fait hurler de plaisir toute la nuit.

Je vais te tuer, hurla l'Américain en sautant sur son ancien ami.

Tu vois, rajouta ce dernier, j'ai moi aussi gagné mon pari...

Heero descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier. Les deux jeunes hommes en apercevant le Japonais cessèrent leur combat. Duo tenta de s'approcher de lui mais il recula.

J'aurais dû m'en douter...Et dire que j'y ai cru...

Je vais t'expliquer tenta Duo.

Mais j'ai compris ne t'en fais pas ! C'était un pari ! Qui de vous deux arriverait à coucher avec moi en moins d'un mois !

...

Alors vous êtes fiers de vous ? Vous êtes tous les deux vainqueurs ! Vous avez tous les deux réussi à mettre le soldat parfait dans votre lit !

Heero laissait maintenant les larmes couler sur ses joues et Duo bouleversé par ses dernières tenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ne me touche pas ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Comment ai-je pu croire que tu pouvais m'aimer !

Mais je t'aime Heero, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...

C'est faux ! La seule chose que tu veux c'est dire à tout le monde que tu as réussi à « te taper le soldat parfait. »

Kaïnok regardait cette scène avec délectation et profitait enfin de sa vengeance mais il commença à s'inquiéter lorsque Trowa, Quatre et WuFei réveillés par le bruit étaient descendus voir ce qui se passait. Ils furent sous le choc en voyant Heero en larmes, Duo impuissant et Kaïnok témoin presque hilare de cette scène.

Que se passe t'il ici, demanda Quatre.

Tu leur dis où je m'en charge, menaça Duo en regardant son ex petit ami.

Disons pour résumer que Duo et moi avons couché avec Heero pour un simple pari et que Heero nous en fait tout un plat !

Le japonais regarda alors fixement Kaïnok puis Duo et sortit sans rien dire de plus.

Heero, souffla l'américain. Si tu savais combien tu te trompes...

Puis il se retournas vers la cause de tout leur problème.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté, dit-il en agrippant sa proie par le col.

Juste que tu avais profité de lui et que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé...

Je vais te tuer à petit feu, promit Duo malgré ses amis qui le retenaient.

A ta place, j'aurais plutôt suivi notre japonais...Il est capable de faire une grosse bêtise !Ce serait dommage une tâche de sang sur son beau visage, non ?

Heero se sentait trahi. La seule personne en qui il n'ait jamais eu confiance s'était servie de lui. Le professeur J avait pourtant tenté de lui faire comprendre que personne ne pouvait l'aimer lui car...il n'était qu'un objet, une arme...mais alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?Pourquoi se sentait-il trahi s'il n'était pas humain ?Kaïnok aussi s'était bien joué de lui...En fait il s'était offert aux deux personnes qui le décevaient le plus...Et dire qu'il était le soldat parfait comme l'appelait un bon nombre de personnes...Que penserait-on de lui à présent ? Après tout qu'importe, il n'avait besoin de personne !A qui pouvait-il faire croire ça maintenant ? Même lui n'y croyait plus...Il avait besoin de Duo, de ce qu'il lui avait donné une nuit, de cet amour qu'il venait de découvrir et sans lequel il était vide et sans raison de vivre. Mais voilà, Duo ne l'aimait pas, Duo aimait jouer et avoir ce qu'il voulait, et une fois qu'il l'avait, s'en était lassé, il le jetait...La guerre était finie depuis maintenant un an et Heero était las...Il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant de s'intégrer alors que c'était tout le contraire. Plus le temps passait plus il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici...Il avait espéré trouver auprès de Duo une réponse mais il s'était trompé. Duo...Il revoyait son sourire ravageur ,sa longue natte provocatrice et ses yeux légèrement violets où avait brillé tant de convoitise en le déshabillant.

Heero était tellement envahi par l'image de l'américain qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se trouvait sur une route et qu'une voiture lui fonçait droit dessus. Il ne sentit pas même le choc du véhicule lorsqu'elle le renversa.

Le japonais vit qu'il saignait abondamment au niveau du ventre et regardant autour de lui, aperçut enfin l'objet de tout ce sang. :une barre métallique qui traînait sur la route lui avait transpercé les côtes.

Oh mon dieu, s'exclama le conducteur de la voiture qui venait de sortir de la voiture. Je vous jure, je ne l'ai pas vu...

Duo, murmura faiblement la victime.

Oui, je suis là...

Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Oh Heero, gémit l'américain. I love you. N'en doute pas...Je te jure, je te raconterai tout mais accroche toi mon vieux...Si tu me laisses, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai...

Heero secoua légèrement la tête et l'image de l'américain à ces côtés disparut lentement. Duo n'était pas là...Il n'était pas à ses côtés en train de le supplier de s'en sortir car Duo ne l'aimait pas...Il ne lui avait pas couru après pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'était qu'un cauchemar... Le chauffard était remonté promptement dans sa voiture devant la vue du sang qui s'écoulait du ventre de l'adolescent et était parti avec son bolide pour échapper à la vue du mourrant. Heero ricana intérieurement de mépris. Il se doutait qu'aucune ambulance ne viendrait le chercher. Pour l'homme qui l'avait renversé, il était déjà mort, pour le monde aussi lui sembla t'il. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit en même tant qu'une décharge de douleur qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de souffrance. Pourquoi avait-il sauvé ce monde qui n'en valait pas la peine ?!?La vie n'était qu'un ramassis d'ordures, les gens n'étaient que des égoïstes, des menteurs et ne faisaient que jouer avec les sentiment des autres. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était battu, qu'il avait tout sacrifié, tout enduré ?Et maintenant, il était seul en train de mourir sur le bord d'une route sans qu'aucune des quelques voitures qui passaient près de lui ne consentent à s'arrêter. Les gens dans leur véhicule ne daignaient même pas regarder dans sa direction ; ils conduisaient tels des automates qui pour rien au monde ne se saliraient les mains pour un gamin qui crève. Après tout, s' ils devaient s'arrêter pour tous les mômes qui mouraient ils perdraient un temps précieux. Ils laissaient donc au prochain conducteur le soin de perdre son temps pour sauver une petite racaille qui risquerait de les dévaliser de leur bien une fois de retour dans la rue. Et pendant ce temps là, l'adolescent se mourait, étouffé par sa haine envers les autres et de sa blessure au ventre qui semblait vomir tout le sang de son corps.

Duo, gémit l'ancien pilote 01, pourquoi ?Pourquoi tu n'aies pas là pour contempler ton œuvre. C'est toi et toi seul l'unique responsable.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de s'en convaincre mais malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à l'américain. Il toussa légèrement laissant un peu de sang se précipiter hors de sa bouche. Il avait mal mais savoir que personne ne pleurerait sa mort où même se souviendrait de lui en tant que personne le torturait encore plus que ses côtes. Les gens se souviendraient d'un sauveur des colonies et de la Terre mais pas de lui Heero Yui. Il se rappellerait d'un héros mais pas de l'adolescent de quinze ans qui désirait s'adapter à ce monde. L'adolescent frissonna, à présent la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était l'américain à la longue natte, il le hanterait donc jusqu'à la mort soupira t'il intérieurement. Il se repassa les moindres gestes de sa première nuit d'amour et essaya de se rappeler des moindres émotions qui étaient apparues sur le visage de son amant d'une nuit :désir, émotion, envie, joie, plaisir, triomphe, fierté...Heero se sentait bien à présent, sa blessure ne le faisait plus souffrir, il avait toujours un peu froid mais c'était un froid tendre et non violent. Il était juste fatigué, si fatigué qu'il lui semblait que toute une vie lui serait nécessaire pour récupérer. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter...Il s'était tellement battu durant toute sa vie !Il en avait assez de combattre contre tout. Il avait cru trouver un peu de paix et d'amour auprès de Duo mais il s'était trompé. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur car il avait tué, il était un meurtrier. Pour que le monde soit en paix, il fallait que certains se sacrifient et il avait été choisi. A présent, tout lui paraissait flou et il avait l'impression que la terre tournait autour de lui. Il ne sentait plus vraiment son corps et n'aurait su dire si sa blessure continuait à saigner.

J'aurais voulu savoir vivre...J'aurais tellement... voulu être à la hauteur, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

Une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision pour le moins restreint, elle semblait s'agiter autour de lui. Quelques paroles atteignirent son cerveau malgré la difficulté qu'il avait maintenant à respirer :

Oh my god !Heero...pas possible...réponds...me laisse pas...voulait pas...ma faute...pardon...accroche toi...je t'aime...t'en supplie.

Heero avait beau inspirer, l'oxygène qu'il inhalait ne semblait plus suffisant. Il suffoquait sous le flot de sang qui montait dans sa gorge et qu'il n'arrivait pas expulser. Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était bien Duo qui était là et non pas une illusion que son cerveau avait créé pour le soulager de sa douleur. Il voulait parler, demandait à ce mirage de partir et de ne pas le faire souffrir davantage, de le laisser mourir tranquillement mais la silhouette n'avait aucune l'intention de bouger et continuer son monologue à présent accompagné de larmes :

Heero par pitié...C'est pas possible...voulais pas te faire de mal...ma faute...je t'aime...reste là avec moi...sans toi... suis plus rien... j'y survivrai pas...abandonnes pas...dois vivre...

Le japonais sentit la forme s'empoigner de son débardeur mais avec douceur et affection. Une chose douce et agréable se colla à son torse, il sut instinctivement que c'était un visage et articula avec difficulté et émotion tant il craignait que Duo disparaisse à nouveau :

Duo...

Heero...Suis là...partirai pas...te laisserais pas...Je t'aime !

Le japonais réalisa que Duo était bien là, que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il se répéta mentalement les paroles qu'ils avaient entendu et réussi à sourire. Duo l'aimait. Il n'avait pas joué, il tenait à lui. L'adolescent souleva sa main vers le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant et l'effleura dans un dernier effort. Quel dommage de devoir partir maintenant alors qu'il savait enfin, qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il était aimé. Heero chuchota alors :

Quel dommage que l'amour mène à la mort...

Sa main retomba sans vie alors que Duo pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps d'avoir perdu l'homme tant aimé et jura qu'il tuerait l'homme responsable de ce drame.

Fin 

Je sais, c'est un peu triste et je m'excuse auprès les fans d'Heero pour la façon dont il est mort. Sinon, je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur ma fics alors j'attends vos mails (précisé que c'est pour mes fics car sinon je supprime les mails à cause des virus !!).


End file.
